


like real people do

by orangesofduscae



Series: Shorts & Drabbles [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesofduscae/pseuds/orangesofduscae
Summary: Sometimes you just have to slow dance in the kitchen at three in the morning.





	like real people do

Keith trails his fingers over the counter as he waits for the Keurig to finish dispensing his coffee. Music plays softly from his phone where he’s tossed it on the table, and he hums along with it under his breath. 

The clock on the microwave says it’s 2:42 in the morning. He glances towards the hall, barely illuminated by the low light he’d turned on above the stove. It’s completely dark further down, a wall of pitch black where nothing can be made out. 

The Keurig hisses as it finishes, bubbling as it forces out the last of the coffee. He takes the used k-cup out and tosses it in the trash before grabbing his mug. He lets the heat of the drink warm his fingers, leaning against the counter. 

_I will not ask you where you came from  
I will not ask and neither should you _

Keith sips at his coffee. It burns his tongue. With ease, he pushes himself up onto the counter, letting his feet dangle against the cabinets. Movement from the hallway draws his attention sometime later, and he watches Shiro rub at his eyes as he comes into the kitchen.

“You alright, baby?” Shiro, sleep-mussed and warm, eyes still lidded, comes to stand between Keith’s legs and wraps his arms around Keith’s waist. He buries his nose in Keith’s neck, inhaling deeply, and Keith rests their heads together. 

“Mm. Couldn’t sleep,” Keith says. 

“And you thought coffee would help? At three in the morning?” 

Keith shrugs, a smile playing at his lips. “I slept most of the day. I wasn’t tired.” 

Shiro hums, voice low and thick. He leaves small kisses against Keith’s neck, lips trailing warmth where they touch. His hand creeps under Keith’s shirt, thumb massaging circles into Keith’s hip. He tilts his head up, mouth moving over Keith’s jaw until he fits it against Keith’s mouth. The kiss tastes like espresso and spearmint. 

They trade sleepy, lazy kisses for a while, in the calm and quiet of their home. The music coming from Keith’s phone is the only disturbance to the silence, and Keith hums it into Shiro’s mouth, pressing into him and holding him close. His coffee sits beside him, forgotten. 

He’d left the song on repeat, and it starts up again a beat after it ends. Shiro moves from Keith’s mouth to his neck, kissing a trail to his collarbone. He pulls Keith closer and takes a step back, pulling him off the counter and setting him on his feet on the floor. Keith keeps his arms around Shiro’s neck, eyes closed as they start swaying to the pulse of the song. 

_Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We should just kiss like real people do _

Keith runs his fingers up into Shiro’s hair, nails scratching at his head. he pulls back, tilting Shiro’s head, and slots their lips together again. They turn in a slow circle, sharing soft kisses, unhurried and warm. 

The song ends again, and Shiro pulls away from the kisses to press a kiss to Keith’s forehead, keeping Keith in the circle of his arms. 

“Come to bed, baby,” he murmurs. He nuzzles into the hair at Keith’s temple. “I miss you next to me.” 

Keith cups his face, leaning up to kiss him again. “I’ll be right there. Let me rinse my mug out.” 

Shiro kisses him one more time before releasing him. He smiles, tired but warm, and moves towards the hall. Keith turns and grabs his mug, emptying the remains of his coffee in the sink before running water into it and setting it aside. That done, he turns off the stove light and grabs his phone, pausing the song as it plays again. He uses the light from the screen to see his way down the hall to their bedroom. 

Shiro is already under the covers again, and he offers a sleepy smile as Keith comes in. Keith crawls in next to him, leaving his phone on the bedside table. Shiro lifts an arm and lets Keith press up against him, and Keith drops a kiss to his bare chest. 

He closes his eyes, humming along to a song playing on the wind in his mind. 

_I could not ask you where you came from  
I could not ask and neither could you_

_Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We could just kiss like real people do_

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @firaga_master


End file.
